This invention relates to an improvement in a control lever for a transmission of a vehicle which is capable of being controlled in two different directions. When it is required to control more than two control valves by a single control lever, the control lever is preferably operated in two different directions. In a conventional control lever of the type specified, the control lever is pivotally connected to one end of an arm which is slidably and rotatably mounted within a sleeve which, in turn, is fixedly secured to a frame of a vehicle. The other end of the arm is pivotally connected to a rod for operating a control valve while the leading end of the control lever is pivotally connected to another rod for operating another control valve. The two rods are usually arranged at right angles with each other.
The above mentioned conventional control lever is complicated in construction and requires a lot of spaces to be installed. Besides, it is expensive and difficult to seal a required portion of the control lever.